Generally, there are many cases where a user wishes to search for a keyword that the user is interested in while browsing a page. However, on a device with a small screen such as a mobile device, it is not easy to select a keyword since a pointing device such as a mouse cannot be used. To solve this problem, there is a method of Web searching in which keywords are automatically extracted within the page being browsed, and then a list is presented so that the user can search with a keyword by selecting the keyword or selecting a command for the keyword (See, e.g., JP-A. No. 2008-217333(KOKAI)).